Taking Back Their Home
by Maverick500
Summary: <html><head></head>After the massive battle with the Guerra Wolves an old friend returns and helps them take vengeance on the Witches. Please R&R Ch. 4now up</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of the Originals. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Armand Gautreaux is mine

** Chapter 1:**

As he drove Armand Gautreaux thought about the events of the last 16 hours. He had been sitting in his apartment in Santa Fe, New Mexico watching a movie. He had just returned to the couch with a cup of blood when his cell began to ring. He snatched it from the coffee table and growled in his slightly accented voice, "Yea."

The vampire known as Marcel had said, "Armand we need your help."

Armand stared at the phone for several minutes then exploded, "You have a lot o damn nerve askin for my help. Specially since your the one that ran me out o the only home I have known."

Marcel replied, "Look I know we have our issues but we need to put them behind us."

Armand bellowed into the phone, "Not goin to happen."

Marcel countered, "The Mikaelson's need your help."

Armand asked in a tight voice, "What happened?"

Marcel told him about Klaus and Hayley's child and about how it was targeted by the Guerra Wolves and the witches led by Klaus's resurrected mother Esther. He also told him how the witches had killed the infant and the wolves were taking over the French Quarter. He said as soon as Marcel was finished, "I'm on my way."

And with that he terminated the connection. He downed his blood and raced into his room to get dressed. He stood 5'7" tall and weighed 155# he had a deep mahogany complexion, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a lithe well muscled build, thick wavy long auburn hair that he kept pulled back in a low ponytail, a short thick auburn beard and piercing brown almost black eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black cowboy boots, a tight black t-shirt and a black leather duster. He also had a stainless steel Rolex Submariner on his left wrist, a braided silver rope chain around his neck, a small silver hoop in his left ear and a black and red dragon tattoo on his right shoulder blade. He was snapped out of his reverie when he pulled up to the New Orleans city limit sign. He stopped his bike and lit a cigarette. He couldn't believe it had been almost 100 years since he had seen his sire Elijah and the other Originals; the only family he had ever known. He flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt away, kicked his dark red 2015 Harley-Davidson Softail Breakout into gear and roared into the city.. He been cruising the city for 15 minutes when he saw Elijah confront Francesca Guerra. He jumped off his bike and stalked up behind the elder vampire he arrived just in time to hear Elijah say he could enter the house anytime he wanted. He growled in a low deadly voice, "Is this a private party or can anybody play."

Elijah turned to the younger vampire as he said, "You are free to play as you put it."

Armand shot Francesca a cruel grin as he attacked. He and Elijah fell into sync just like all those years ago. He looked up as Francesca fled out the back an growled as he jumped onto his bike and roared away, "I got eer."

He finally caught up to her just as Hayley jerked her out of the car. He was about to intervene when something told him to let her handle it alone. So he watched as Francesca begged for her life; only to have Hayley savagely rip her throat out. Then she dropped the body and fell to the ground; her body racked with heavy sobs. He wordlessly climbed off his bike, walked over and squatted down beside her. He said in a soft voice, "She deserved what she got."

Hayley's head snapped up and her eyes flashed dangerously as she asked, "Who are you?"

Armand replied as he lit a cigarette, "Name's Armand Gautreaux an believe it or not I understand exactly what you're goin through."

Hayley growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Armand replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "Fore I was a vampire I was a Musketeer. I came to New Orleans after the French Revolution. I fell in love with a young witch and we had a daughter. Well to make a long story short she angered her coven and they killed our daughter. Then they had the Guerra Wolves kill me and my wife. I was able to kill three of them before they killed my Gabrielle. I was so overcome with anger and grief I didn't see the wolf until it was too late. He fatally wounded me and if it hadn't been for Elijah I would have died permanently. He made me a vampire and swore that one day I would have my vengeance. So I thank you for killin Francesca Guerra."

Hayley had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Your welcome."

He fluidly rose to his feet and offered his hand to her as he drawled, "So what d'ya say we finish this?"

She nodded as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Wordlessly they climbed onto his bike and rocketed back toward the Mikaelson home.

**Hope y'all like this**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

He dropped Hayley off and went to ride away; when she grabbed his arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

Armand replied, "To see the guy that called me for help. Don't worry I'll be back."

And with that he roared away. Hayley walked into the mansion and went directly to see Elijah. He stated I guess you found Francesca and took your vengeance."

Hayley replied, "Yea. And I also met your childe Armand Gautreaux. He told me his story after I killed Francesca and lost it."

Elijah said as Klaus entered the room, Yes his story is quite similar to yours; with the exception that his wife and child are dead."

Klaus asked, "Why is he just now coming to help and who called him?"

Elijah replied, "Does it really matter brother; he is here where he belongs."

Klaus just gave a curt nod as Hayley asked, "How does he walk in the sunlight; I didn't see a Daylight Ring."

Elijah replied, "He has a sterling silver ankle bracelet with a lapis stone in the center."

When he got to the place where Marcel was staying he watched as a petite human blonde kissed Marcel then jumped in her car and left. He waited until Marcel went back inside. Then he ran across the rooftop and leapt off the building and landed soundlessly on the roof of Marcel's house. And after thoroughly checking for alarms entered via the skylight. As soon as he landed Marcel said as he flipped the lights on, "You could've used the front door."

Armand whirled around and bared his fangs as he growled, "How did ya know I was here?"

Marcel grinned as he replied, "I know you."

Armand glared daggers at Marcel as he snarled, "Why did you call me here?"

Marcel shoved off the wall as he replied, "I already told you the Mikaelson's need all the help they can get."

Armand ran up to Marcel and pinned him against the wall as he growled, "You hate Klaus; why are you helpin him?"

Marcel heaved an unneeded sigh as he told Armand what him and Rebekah did to Klaus. Then he said, "Besides I like Hayley; she's got spunk."

Armand snarled in a deathly quiet voice, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out."

Elijah was drinking a glass of wine by a roaring fire when Klaus walked in and snarked, "So this is what you do now sit and sulk over the fact that your precious Hayley is now a hybrid like me. You think I ruined her brother?"

Before Elijah could respond Klaus continued, "When in truth I made her more powerful. Now she will have the power to take her vengeance on the witches and the wolves for what they tried to do to our daughter."

Hayley walked in as Klaus finished speaking. He turned to her and said, "We need to stop that witch Cassie from making moonlight rings in my city. I want you to get your pack on our side."

Hayley protested, "I can't get them on our side they hate us."

Klaus countered, "You are their queen make them respect you."

Hayley said, "I don't know if I can."

Armand entered the room as he said, "Sure ya can Hayley. I'll-"

He was cut off by Klaus, "Aw so nice of you to grace us with your presence after so long Armand. Although I have to know why are you here?"

Armand turned predatory eyes on Klaus as he snarled, "I wasn't here cause Marcel ran me out of the city as soon as y'all left. And as for why I'm back; I want to help my family and return to my home."

Klaus sneered, "Who told you we needed your help?"

Armand replied, "Marcel."

Klaus said, "Marcellus; I should have known."

Then he said in a slightly friendlier voice, "Thank you."

Armand nodded; then he said, "I'll go with you to talk to the wolves if you want."

Klaus saw the bloodlust burning in the younger vampire's eyes and knew that despite Elijah's teachings he was every bit as ruthless and bloodthirsty as him. But he was also vastly different in that he possessed Elijah's penchant for diplomacy; although he rarely used it. Preferring instead for the more physical approach. He said, "You would be a valued asset."

Armand nodded as he lit a cigarette and grabbed the bottle of wine before Elijah could refill his glass and took a long pull. He handed it back as he said, "Thanks."

Elijah smiled thinly. It did his heart good to see his childe back with his family.

A few hours later Elijah walked up as Marcel finished talking to a group of people. Marcel asked, "Something I can do for you Elijah?"

Elijah replied, "I need a locator spell."

Marcel asked, "For what?"

Elijah replied, "I'm looking for something…The White Oak Stake."

Marcel sneered, "And you thought Davina could help you."

Elijah said, "Either you ask her or I will Marcellus."

Marcel growled, "You stay the hell away from her."

And with that he sped off.

Klaus Hayley and Armand had been soundlessly walking through the forest; when Hayley said, "I have no idea where they are."

Klaus said, "You are a hybrid now. You are the most powerful thing under the sun, except for me of course. Use your senses."

Hayley stepped forward a few steps, closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and said, "They're that way."

And with that she took off in a blurring run. Both Klaus ans Armand were hot on her heels. When they all came to a stop Armand growled, "Ooh goody wolves."

And with that Armand grabbed a wolf by the throat and savagely slung him through a tree. He was about to kill another when Hayley roared, "Stop; what are you doing?"

Armand replied, "I was trying to get them on our side."

Hayley yelled, "How; by killing them?"

Armand sneered, "Sometimes you win people over buy fear."

Hayley stormed over to Armand and in a dangerously edged voice growled, "Just go; I can handle this."

Both he and Klaus just looked at her until she bared her fangs and repeated herself. Armand called as they left, "Ya get inta any jams you just give a shout an we'll come a runnin hell for leather."

She smirked as they disappeared.

A few hours later he found Elijah sitting in a bar watching as Marcel talked with a pretty human teenager. He sat down as he asked, "Who's he talkin to?"

Elijah replied as he sipped his bourbon, "A witch named Davina Claire. He has a very special attachment to her."

His eyes narrowed as he said, "Does he now."

Elijah looked over at his child and said in a commanding voice, "No harm will come to Davina Claire. She is under my protection."

Armand locked eyes with his sire as he stated in a matter of fact tone, "I would never hurt her. I'll protect er."

And with that Armand stalked away. Elijah took another sip of bourbon as a slow grin creased his face. He knew that tone; his childe was smitten with young Davina Claire. He was happy for Armand. Not since his late wife had Armand allowed another woman into his heart. He just hoped she would feel the same about him.

Armand lit a cigarette as he hid in the deep shadows cast by the bar. He had been standing there for 45 minutes waiting for the young witch as soon as she exited he fell into step behind her. He followed to an old dilapidated warehouse. He was about to follow her inside when a tall guy with short black hair and emerald green eyes greeted her. He heard the guy speak to her in a thick Irish brogue. He continued to listen. After a few hours of mindless chitchat he was about to leave when he heard screaming.

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Should Armand fight Mikeal?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Without even thinking he raced inside and saw that over a dozen wolves were trying to attack Davina. He saw the guy she called Kaleb sprawled out on the ground unconscious. He grabbed a wolf that was trying to grab the young witch and tore it's head off. He was about to say something to her when he was tackled by two of the wolves. He punched in one's chest. He was about to throw the other off when suddenly it flew off of him. He looked up in surprise and saw Davina gave him a one million watt smile. He drawled as he leapt to his feet, "Thanks."

He was about to attack the wolves again when he saw a sight that chilled his blood, Mikael. He bared his fangs as he growled in a low deadly voice, "Why are you here?"

Mikael answered in a malevolent voice, "I'm here to kill my bastard son Niklaus."

A cold measured voice said, "Hello Father."

Mikael glared over Armand's shoulder as he growled, "Hello son."

Elijah bared his fangs as he growled, "How are you alive?"

Mikael replied ominously, "Magic boy. Now tell me where your brother is."

Elijah roared, "Never. I would rather die then betray my family."

Mikael gave him a sardonic grin as he hit him with a mighty backhand, knocking him into a wall and said, "Very well then."

Hen he turned to Davina and hoisted her in the air by her throat as he thundered, "Release me witch."

She croaked, "NO."

He began to squeeze as he growled, "I wonder if you die so does your mag-"

He was cut off due the fact that Armand chose that moment to hit him in the head with a spinning hook kick, causing him to release Davina and go flying into a wall. He was on his feet instantly. He hissed as he bared his fangs, "That was a big mistake boy."

Armand sneered, "Come on old man let's what ya got."

And with he launched a flying side kick at Mikael. Mikael caught his leg and slung him to the ground; then before he could get back to his feet Mikael booted him several times in the ribs. Elijah having gotten back to his feet was about to rush over and help him when he was attacked by 4 wolves. Armand lashed out and caught Mikael in the midsection with a side kick then he straightened up and hit Mikael with a lightning fast combination of punches, kicks and knee strikes. He ended the combo with a jumping front kick that sent Mikael crashing to the ground several feet away. Again he was on his feet instantly and he charged at Armand. He mercilessly slaughtered the wolves that were unlucky enough to be in his way. He collided with Armand and sent the younger vampire crashing over the bar several feet away. Armand jumped to his feet; he was soaked from the many liquor bottles he had broken when he crashed into them. He paid no attention to the myriad shards of glass that were stuck in his side as he launched himself off the bar and knocked Mikael to the ground with tornado roundhouse. Before the ancient vampire could get up Armand hit him with a brutal axe kick to the back of the neck, that stunned him for several seconds. This brief lull allowed Armand to get to Davina and tell her to run. Davina recoiled at the vampire's bloody mask and the very sharp shards of glass that were sticking out of his side. He was about to repeat himself when he was grabbed from behind and hurled back over the bar. Then he stalked threateningly toward Davina as he thundered, "I said, "Release me witch."

Before she could reply Armand smashed Mikael over the head with an unbroken bottle. Then he went to punch Mikael in the face; only to have Mikael catch his fist and rip his arm out of the socket. The excruciating pain on top of all of the other damage he had suffered drove him to his knees as Mikael hissed in a cold voice, "Pathetic."

And with that he snapped Armand's neck. The he rushed at Davina and knocked her out. Then he spied Kaleb and hoisted him up in the air by his throat as he thndered, "Do as you said you would or die."

Kaleb nodded vigorously as Mikael unceremoniously dropped him. He scurried over to Davina and held both hands above her magic and uttered a spell. In a few minutes the enchanted bracelet fell from her wrist. Mikael crowed as he felt the bond break, "Finally I am free."

As he went to leave Elijah blocked his path. He stated in a low growl, "You are not leaving. I will not allow it."

Mikael gave a cruel laugh as he fired a palm strike into Elijah's sternum, crushing it. He walked past his "dead" son and gave another cruel laugh as he disappeared into the night.

**Hope y'alll like this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

A few hours later both Armand and Elijah woke up. Elijah asked, "What are we going to do?"

Armand replied as he scooped a still unconscious Davina into his arms, "Yer goin ta tell the others bout this while I take er home and sit wit er till she wakes up."

Elijah nodded as he asked, "What about him?"

Armand glared over at Kaleb as he countered in a venom laced voice, "What bout him?"

Elijah nodded again as he locked eyes with Kaleb and said in a commanding voice, "You will not remember any of this. You will go home and act as if nothing has happened."

Satisfied he and Armand sped away from the bar. Neither of them saw the sinister smirk that crossed Kaleb's lips. He pulled out his cell and made a call.

When Elijah reached the plantation house he found Klaus painting. He said, "We have a very big problem brother."

Klaus turned from his painting as he said, "Yes I know. That witch Cassie is in fact our mother."

Elijah was rocked but he forged in. He said, "That is not the only parent that is still alive. Mikael is back as well."

Klaus was stunned as he asked, "How can this be?"

Elijah replied, It seems like he came back when the other side collapsed and Davina bound him to her."

Klaus growled in a low deadly voice, "Did she now. I guess someone will-"

Elijah cut him off, "You will not touch Davina. She is under my protection."

Klaus smirked as he sneered, "Is she know?"

Elijah replied, "Yes she is and it would seem Armand has taken an interest in her as well."

A genuine smile spread across Klaus's face as he said, "Good. He deserves to be happy. Although I don't like the person he chose to be happy with."

He had just got Davina settled when Marcel appeared. He took in Davina's unconscious form then glared at Armand as he growled, "What the hell happened to her?"

Armand quietly told him what had happened. When he was finished Marcel exploded, "How the hell could you let her get hurt."

Armand was about to tear into Marcel when a weak voice stated, "Leave him alone Marcel. He went toe to toe with Mikael and over a dozen werewolves."

Marcel gave him a once over and saw the that his face was lacerated and deeply bruised, his torn and bloody clothing and the way his right arm hung lower than his left. He asked, "You actually fought Mikael?"

Armand replied as he lit a cigarette, "Yep. Although I need to train more. While I held my own I hardly caused im any serious damage."

Davina raised herself to sitting position as she said, "You did pretty good considering he's a 1,000 year old vampire; not to mention you stopped him from hurting me twice."

Marcel thanked him as he said, "It's okay. I'll sit with her. You can go."

Armand's eyes flashed red as he growled, "Can I talk ta ya outside fur a minute?"

Marcel nodded as they stepped outside."

Once they were outside Armand hit Marcel with a wicked right uppercut to the body and a left hook to the jaw as he growled, I made a vow ta protect er an that's jus what I aim ta do."

Marcel glared at him as he growled, "And this has nothing to do with fact that she has the White Oak Stake right?"

Armand's eyes grew big as he swore "Mon dieu. Non this has nothing ta do wit that. I…well…for the first…it's been over 200 years …since I've let another woman inta life… not since Gabrielle.

Realization suddenly dawned on Marcel. Armand was in love with Davina. He smiled as he said, "You can stay. I know she will be safe with you here my friend."

Armand nodded as he lit a cigarette and said, "Thanks buddy."

Then his voice dropped to a low dangerous growl as he said, "I need ya ta find out that Irish piece o Eurotrash is tat she was hangin round with."

Marcel nodded as he said, "I'll fid him."

Armand said as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "Good an when ya do bring im ta me. I don like him he felt off."

Marcel smirked. He knew Jealousy when he heard it and Armand was very jealous. He said before he sped off, "I will."

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise**


End file.
